Omega's Catacomb
by Terisutaen
Summary: <html><head></head>As time went on, the Fayth had finally chose their decision, a choice that had taken almost three years to settle on. Will there be a way back to Besaid?</html>


As time went on, the Fayth had finally chose their decision, this choice had taken almost three years to settle on, and here it had finally emerged. Flickers of vibrant amethyst sparkled at various crooks located within the dungeon, whilst dimness surrounded the rest. Only the brightness can be perceived by a mixture of torches that lit the pathway to Omega himself, even though he appeared to have caught his death a long while ago.

Casting a mere glimpse towards the crumbled ceiling, which had cracks and wide openings to view the murky heavens above, there were only dark clouds, not once had daylight ever be seen within this area.

No longer unsent, trapped within a murky place such as this, a crushed temple that was merely a thousand years old, or perhaps it was even older, Auron could sense a strange aura, somewhat the aroma of his past life, and the boy who he had taken care of from the age of eight years old, and it was merely strange how he woke up upon a bitter ledge, somewhat burning against his skin, throughout his crimson and black attire.

Beside him appeared to be a treasure chest, two in fact, covered in a purple dusted glow, the ground was somewhat damp but yet it was completely dry, it appeared to be tough concrete, but not so tough, and Auron quickly rose with haste, with no weapons, no nothing, he remained silent, only beginning to think of a way out of this dull area, alone.

_'I couldn't explain how reminiscent it was, being here again. It made me kind of sad, remembering how alone and confused I was... in the other place, in Baaj...'_

A shiver trailed down his spine while paddling his feet to keep himself afloat in the ice cold waters of the Omega Ruins. Tidus sighed in relief as he reached a stony shore made up of a massive piece of the collapsed temple, climbing atop it and shaking out his sopping wet hair with an enthusiastic 'brrr'.  
><em><br>'But then...Things seemed to go from strange, to unbelievable. I couldn't really be back in Spira, could I? This must've just been some...Some, tricking, of the Farplane. Because there was no way that it was really Auron I could see in the distance... or was it?'_

The former guardian was very easily recognizable, mostly by the crimson haori that danced within the faint, cool breeze of the dimly lit shrine, it seemed very unusual to see _him_ here as well, was he not in the Farplane? Why were they both here? The area seemed fairly quiet, a little too silent; perhaps it was only Auron and Tidus after all... it seemed ironic.

"E-Eh, hey..." He called out to the other, waving one of his hands above his head while running along the surface of the crushed temple, hurrying closer to the ledge that the familiar man stood on. "Hello?"

Turning his amber gaze towards that one familiar voice, a grunt soon escaping his lips at the sight of the boy rushing closer towards himself, was it really Tidus?

"What happened? Why are we here?"

"I-I don't know... I thought we were dead..." Tidus responded with a quiet mutter, quite blunt, soon climbing upon the cold ledge which Auron rested on, his ocean orbs gawping up at the former guardian, Auron reached down to drape his digits around the younger male's wrist, helping him up onto the surface.

"We may have to find our way back to Besaid; it has been two years, it seems."

Behind them appeared to be a shrine, barred with a large doorway which was covered with bolts and cracked openings, it seemed rather old, as old as this collapsed temple, strangely enough their weapons were located before it, buried deep within the crushed ground, but could easily be noticed.

Eventually withdrawing his Brotherhood, a sharp sound soon occurring afterwards, luckily the ground was not entirely tough; since the weapon was quite easy to lift. "...Two years?"

"Yes. Two years."

The shrines doorway somehow vanished into dust, revealing a ghostly entrance to an underground temple, lit with the same colour of violet; a dimly lit torch resting beside the entrance, perhaps this could be a sign? Was the Fayth trying to guide them? It seemed strange since this shrine was not here before, like it somehow occurred as soon as Tidus stepped onto the ledge, perhaps they needed to find something, either something valuable or something which belonged to the Fayth.

"...Should we go in!?" Tidus asked, casting a gawk towards the male beside him, as he rested his fist against his chest lazily, somewhat anxious.

Glancing towards the ground somewhat, releasing a masculine chuckle, the boy was clearly searching for danger already, before preparing himself for any battle that may occur, staring around the gloomy scenery of the area, he remained silent for a few long moments.

"Auron..." Tidus muttered, loud enough for the man to hear, in hope to receive an answer already.

"As long as you're prepared, this area isn't safe. There is nowhere to rest, nowhere to light a fire, there is no time, as soon as you set off, there is absolutely no way of turning back, you must keep going." Auron finally answered, draping his gloved fingertips around the coloured handle of his Katana and soon lifting it from the ground, afterwards.

"All right, whatever you say, Auron." Tidus uttered shortly, in response to Auron's judicious statement.

"...Hm."

Within the underground intersect, the symbols of Yevon appeared to be engraved within the concrete walls, which seemed eccentric since this temple was an unholy place; it almost seemed irony, a quirk of fate, and spheres made up of pure crystal appeared to be resting upon the wooden holders within the extent.

'_This doesn't seem good...' _Tidus thought grimly, a somewhat nervous expression painting upon his features; he averted his ocean gaze towards the surroundings of the area, observing nothing but incongruity.

A patch of thin wooden planks appeared to be almost in the centre of the crumbled extent, as if somebody had recently lit a fire, the pit was still warm, scorching even. Tidus could feel the heat caress his tanned skin, nearby the entrance. If this temple had truly been alone for centuries, then why was this grate still warm? Why was it still warm within a bitter place such as this? It did not make any sense, the area appeared to be too silent, and if somebody was bound to be here, then Auron would have known already.

"Argh, I'm hungry." Tidus grumbled, casually kicking a small pebble off the beaten path and out of his view, in pure boredom, which did not surprise Auron at all.

"Well, you'd have to wait."

"But I can't be bothered anymore..."

"Will you just be quiet!?" Auron snapped.

Tidus glanced towards the ground somewhat, as the tip of his Brotherhood continued to glide across the concrete, he soon let out a quiet huff. "Maybe we should light that fire... I'm getting quite cold-." Tidus said the last few words in a quieter tone, pursing his lips shut afterwards.

"Perhaps that'll be a good idea." Auron responded, eventually removing the black and blue belts from around his waist, which caught Tidus's attention unexpectedly, he gripped onto the linen of his crimson haori with his right-hand, as he gradually removed the scarlet jacket from his torso, eventually detaching the collar with ease, he gently placed the inner sleeves onto Tidus's shoulders, in hope that Tidus would wear it as a sheath. "Here... since you're cold."

"But wouldn't you be cold!?" Tidus asked, his ocean orbs staring up at the former guardian, his lips parted somewhat, seeming quite puzzled.

"I'm fine." Auron answered bluntly, "Wait over there whilst I find some flint for the fire. But remember, there is not much time, we must keep moving after this."


End file.
